


A bit of company [ON HIATUS]

by NoxDWN



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: But like very slowly because they are 2 idiots, Christmas Party, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Hannibal (TV) References, M/M, Misunderstandings, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxDWN/pseuds/NoxDWN
Summary: For most people Christmas is the perfect occasion to spend some quality time with their family but for a few others it’s just a good reason to commit a murder.
Relationships: Yook Dong Sik/Seo In Woo
Comments: 115
Kudos: 158





	1. Time flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **HIATUS NOTICE:**
> 
> I really don't know when I will update it again. As I said previously I don't like how I've written this story, I feel like it isn't very good and it's bothering me quite a lot. Moreover with everything that happened yesterday I don't feel like publishing a new chapter soon, I don't want to be bad mouthed again, and to be honest I don't think I can continue to publish in a fandom where authors feel pressured to write (because yes I'm not the only one who feels this way) I will surely come back to it one day but not for now. In the following weeks I'll publish the one shots I promised to my two winners and then I'll take a break from the Psychopath Diary tag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm the first English writer on this tag, please everyone write a lot of fanfics about those two TT

Winter was finally here and with it had come its usual mantle of snow, children’s laughter and sweet carols from another time. It would soon be Christmas and thus everyone was happy, or at least it was what people would say. The end of the year was a period were being sad or grumpy was strictly forbidden. It was a time of peace, forgiveness, love and comfort. Which is why director Seo In Woo had immediately rolled his eyes when his secretary had called his office to inform him that Seo Ji Hun was at his door, quite eager to meet him. Due to their terrible relationship his brother rarely went out of his way to meet him, especially alone, which could only meant one thing during this time of the year: He was there to discuss the organization of their next family gathering. While In Woo enjoyed spending time with his father he hated the simple idea of being on the same planet as the rest of his family of hypocrites, and therefore Christmas with its concept of “peace, forgiveness, love and comfort” had always left a bitter taste in his mouth. He didn’t really hate celebrating he just really disliked the people he was forced to spend time with.  
  
— Sir ? repeated the tiny voice of his secretary in the interphone, interrupting his train of thoughts.   
— Tell him I’m too busy, we will discuss this another time. coldly answered In Woo before hanging up.  
  
In front of his desk Jo Yu Jin, his most trusted subordinate, joined her hands with a faint smile on her face. She had never liked his brother either so it wasn’t too surprising to see her react this way.   
  
— Do you want me to take care of it ? she politely asked. This way you wouldn’t have to deal with mister Seo Ji Hun.   
  
In Woo looked lengthily at her then focused again on the report she had brought, it was about Yook Dong Sik a man he currently was very interested by. Not because of his his performance at work or for his look (even if for the latter he had to admit he wasn’t immune to it) but rather because of one point they had in common. The only thing In Woo had never thought someone would ever share with him. The sole hobby which he truly ever enjoyed: Murder. Even better Dong Shik wasn’t a simple killer, he seemed to enjoy turning his crime scenes into works of art. He was much more than a simple assassin, he was an artist of the death, a romantic grim reaper. For In Woon meeting someone so similar to him after spending all those years alone was a blessing, and the fact that they had always been so close to each other felt like destiny. They were a match made in heaven ready to ascend together to hell.  
  
— I know damn well you’re not busy ! yelled Ji Hun after almost kicking down the door to enter into the office.  
  
His action was worth courroucés glances from Yu Jin whom he ignored to approach the desk of his brother.   
  
— It will only take a few minutes so let’s quickly get this over, because contrary to some people I’m a busy person. he said with his usual taunting tone.  
— Director Seo and myself were in the middle of a meeting so if you needed help organizing the-...  
— Gosh you’re so talkative ! he interrupted Yu Jin while waving a candy cane in front of her nose. Hey In Woo, how come none of your staff members know their place ? First your secretary, now-...  
— Ji Hun. cutted him off In Woo. If you have something to say do it now or else you can leave. he then turned his head to look at his subordinate. We will continue our conversation later, you’re dismissed.   
  
Yu Jin bit her lips but didn’t try to argue back, as much as she wanted to bring down Ji Hun a peg or two she still had to obey to her superior. She bowed and then exited the office after throwing an apologetic look to In Woo who slightly smiled to her. Once she had left the room his smile grew bigger as he put on his mask of perfect brother. His father didn’t like to see them fight, therefore he always had to take it upon himself and be the bigger man.   
  
— This year we don’t have to organize anything for Christmas. announced Ji Hun. Ah, I know I was surprised too. It’s because we are celebrating it at aunt Hyeme’s house. he explained while sucking on the candy cane he had brought.  
  
As much as his behavior disgusted him, his sibling decided to ignore his blatant lack of etiquette. Focusing on it would have only made it harder for him to refrain himself from beating him up.  
  
— Then why are you here ? he asked as nicely as he could. I thought you were busy.   
— Our dear aunt wanted me to ask you if her favorite nephew was coming with someone this year. he said with as much sarcasm he could formulate.   
In Woo was on the verge of telling him she could have contacted him herself when he remembered he had been the one ignoring all her calls the last few days, needs to be said he had been avoiding her for a very good reason. They couldn’t stand each other. As far as he could remember he had never enjoyed spending time with her since she always tried to analyze him using her skills of psychologist. Having a conversation with this woman felt like talking to a lie detector, extremely stressing and tiring. And In Woo didn’t need any of this in his life.   
— So are you taking Yu Jin with you or are you going alone like a loser ?  
— Why would I go with miss Jo ? asked In Woo with the tone of someone who was tired of answering stupid questions.   
— Yikes, poor girl ! exclaimed Ji Hun while trying to hold back in a laugh. Man, she really looks like she’s into you and she’s loyal too. continued his sibling with his mouth full of candy. You’re too mean...Unless you didn't know ?  
  
In Woo wasn’t blind, he had rapidly noticed the attraction Yu Jin had for him but he didn’t care. She may have come from a proper family, had a good education, been smarter than most people he knew and be really beautiful, there was nothing in her that attracted him. She was just like everyone else, a simple human with simple dreams and simple desires. From the moment they had met he had understood she would never be able to understand the other side of him. Which is why he would never date her. He didn’t want to ruin the comfortable relationship they had by giving her false hope. Especially when getting rejected made people act like perfect idiots, it would have been stupid of him to lose someone as skilled as Yu Jin over something like that.   
  
— I’m just being considerate, I doubt our family gatherings would be to her liking.  
  
This wasn’t entirely the truth yet it wasn’t a complete lie either, but most importantly his brother seemed to be satisfied with his answer. He nodded his head and licked the remaining traces of sugar off his finger with a thoughtful expression.  
  
— Then do you have someone else in mind ?  
  
In Woo looked away to avoid witnessing this gross demonstration of gluttony which only made him want to choke his brother even more.   
  
— So there is someone...whispered Ji Hun with a knowing look, completely misreading his reaction. No need to say more, I’ll tell aunt Hyeme about it.   
  
His brother sighed and opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by Yu Jin bursting through the door with an alarmed expression on her face.  
  
— Director Seo !  
  
Both men turned around to look at her, she walked past Ji Hun while making sure to ignore him only to drop a document on In Woo’s desk.   
  
— We have an emergency. she whispered to him before turning her head and angrily glance at his brother who was leaning over her shoulder without any shame.   
— No need to look at me like that, I got it I’m leaving. he said straightening up. Don’t worry I’ll tell aunt Hyeme that you’re coming with someone this year, I can’t wait to see who it is. he added with a vicious face while walking towards the door.  
— What is he...Talking about ?... asked Yu Jin with a certain concern.  
  
In Woo who was already reading the document she had brought decided to ignore her discomfort to focus on the problem they would soon have to solve.   
  
— Nothing important for the moment, I’ll deal with him later for now let’s try to fix this mess.  
  
However the busy days and weeks passed and In Woo entirely forgot about this problem, until one day he woke up and realized it was Christmas Eve. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter of my story, I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> I really really don't know when I will update this fanfic since I wrote this text on a sudden impulse, but who knows ? It might be sooner than we all think !


	2. Another boring day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yook Dong Sik is trapped at the office for the entire day but someone seems to have other plans in mind for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the first chapter was from Seo In Woo's point of view I thought I should do the same for Yook Dong Sik in the second one. Now that it's done, in the next chapters I will start playing with both point of views at the same time to make the story funnier >:D

We all have days where everything seem to go wrong and for which we can only blame ourselves. Well turns out that Christmas Eve was one of those days for Yook Dong Sik. When everyone had left work early today to go home and celebrate with their family he was among the few of his service being held back at the office. All because once again he hadn’t been able to keep his mouth shut. You see it had all started a few hours ago when Kong Chan Seok, his director superior, had asked who among his team members would stay till the closing of the stock exchange market. The first person to answer had been Shin Seok Hyung who had immediately replied he was obligated to leave early in order to arrive on time at his grandmother’s house, whom (Dong Sik was sure of it) had died last year. After that Han Jeong A had explained she couldn’t stay any longer because she had to go Christmas shopping (although everyone had seen her wrap her gifts the same morning). And finally Oh Mi Joo had been on sickness leave for two weeks now, which only left Park Jae Ho and Yook Dong Sik. As you surely had guessed the former had once again found a way to avoid his responsibilities dumping all the work on the latter. Which is why it was Dong Sik who was now miserably waiting for time to pass all by himself at the office, wondering how a manipulative and intelligente psychopath like him could have ended up in this situation. “Maybe I’m too deep into my goody two shoes act ?” he wondered. Because no matter how much he thinked about it he couldn’t find any other explanation. After having considered the matter for a moment he gave up on his quest for the perfect reason and decided to take a walk around the office. He didn’t have anything to do anyway. Even thought he had been working here for several years now there were still many places he had never visited so now that there wasn’t anyone to ask him any question it was the perfect occasion to do so. “ _Still, to think I almost ended up being fired because of this moron…_ ” he muttered under his breath. The person whom he was referring to was Seo Ji Hun, the former director of his team who had tried to get rid of him to cover up his own dirty deeds. Unfortunately for him, he had messed with the wrong person: A psychopath. Thinking about the whole affair made Dong Sik smile, Seo Ji Hun hadn’t come to work in weeks now and had even been replaced by his older brother Seo In Woo. Who surprisingly seemed to be his total opposite as he was way kinder which made the young assistant manager wonder. “How can someone like him be a director ?”. In Woo didn’t strike him as the type of person who could raise his voice to assert his authority or just even give orders in general. “ _So how ?_ ” After a moment Dong Sik shook his head and crossed his arms, a disapproving expression on his face . It surely was thanks to nepotism. In Woo was surely very loved by his father and the latter had probably given him his position in the hope of making a proper business man out of him. “ _Too bad for him, his son is a softie._ ” 

— Oh… Mister Yook Dong Sik. said a voice on his side.

The young manager turned his head and discovered director Seo standing a few steps away from him, a surprised expression on his face. “ _That’s just my luck_ ” he complained. For a reason he couldn’t really explain Seo In Woo seemed to have taken a liking of him and would always pop out of nowhere to chat with him as if they were friends. Which for a self proclaimed lone predator felt a bit ridiculous, someone as sweet as his director was better off if he kept his distance from him.

—Hello… he lazily answered with a quick bow, hoping his half assed answer would make his superior understand he wasn’t in the mood to talk.   
— You are going home ? asked Seo In Woo, clearly missing the signals that had just been sent to him.  
— No… replied Dong Sik with a sigh. Mister Kong Chan Seok wants me to stay until the stock exchange market closes.

Director Seo furrowed his brows.

—Are they still bothering you ? he questioned with a hint of irritation in his voice, an emotion which his subordinate hadn’t expected him to show. 

Feeling a bit uneasy Dong Sik decided to say the first thing that came to his mind about his chief.

— Well...Not really..I...I kinda uh volunteered ? he nervously chuckled. So it’s fine !

His superior seemed convinced by his answer and nodded before pushing the button of the nearby elevator. “ _What am I even saying ? I should have used this as an opportunity to complain about Kong Chan Seok !_ ” cried Dong Sik in his head, for a genius murderer he sure felt very stupid. Containing the urge he had of hitting his own head against one of the surrounding walls, he followed In Woo into the elevator. This was the second time they were riding one together now, although the first time was a moment he desperately wanted to forget. Threatening his own director wasn’t really the smartest thing he had done in his life, but thankfully for him his superior seemed to be a perfect moron.

—Then...You don’t celebrate Christmas with your family ? inquired the director.

“G _osh why is he so curious about my life ? Please worry about your own..._ ” Dong Sik really really didn’t want to be close with him so he would have done anything to have him leave him alone. “A _wolf shouldn’t befriend a sheep_ ”

—No, I just don’t mind missing a bit of it that’s it.

Half a lie, half the truth. Since he had woken up after his accident Dong Sik had been trying his best to learn more about himself by getting closer to his family, however the few interactions he had got with them and what his murder diary had taught him had quickly made him realize it was entirely pointless. Even before his accident he had never gotten along well with them so trying to do so right now when their relationship had always been terrible would have been extremely stupid. It was better for everyone if they stayed away from each other. “ _Because if we don’t, one day I might hurt one of them_ ”.

— You don’t get along with your family ?

The sudden and perfectly relevant question made Dong Sik widen his eyes. Had he spoken out loud ? Director Seo stopped fixing the doors to look at him with a little smile on his face. 

—I guess we have more in common than I thought. he commented happily.  
—Eh ?

Before his subordinate could ask him what he meant, he exited the elevator and entered the parking. Since it wasn’t the floor he had planned to visit Dong Sik bowed to tell him goodbye but was interrupted in his gesture by Seo In Woo. He was blocking the doors with one of his hands. The young manager tilted his head on the side with an interrogating look on his face as his superior leaned a bit forward before asking him with a smirk.

—Do you want to come with me ?

This time it was Dong Sik’s turn to frown. “What is he saying now ?”

—I have to retrieve my suit for tonight, you should come with me. I doubt you have any important matter to attend to or any work to prepare anyway.

As much as Dong Sik didn’t like the idea of spending more time with him, he had to admit that Director Seo was right. Staying at work was boring and there was a limit to how much entertainment he could get out of exploring the company. Moreover hanging out with someone as nice as him might actually help the psychopath he was to perfect his act as a nice guy. “There seems to be more advantages that inconvenients” thought Dong Sik. In Woo who for once hadn’t been straight out rejected by the latter decided to help him make up his mind by adding another argument.

— After this you will be able to go home freely and earlier than expected. Also if mister Chan Seok makes any comment to you Friday you can just say I was the one who borrowed you. I doubt he would dare to say anything to me.

“ _ **Borrowed** …? Am I an item for rent ???_” silently protested Dong Sik, a little miffed. Being looked down by someone as weak as In Woo had to be the greatest joke he hard heard this year. 

—Well… I guess you’re right… I can come. he muttered like a child who was forced to pretend he was happy to eat Brussel Sprouts. 

Seo In Woo welcomed his answer with a huge smile which made his subordinate pity him even more. “Doesn’t he have any friends ? Why is he so happy just because I’m coming with him ?” He sighed, the world sure was a cruel place for kind people. “ _Not only he is easy to take advantage of but he is also a loner, poor guy._ ” Dong Sik gave him an apologetic smile before putting his hand on his shoulder with a knowing look. The director returned him a confused (or rather troubled ?) gaze which Dong Sik totally failed to notice. He gave him a few encouraging pats on the back before walking away from him, totally ignoring that behind his back In Woo had frozen like a statue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story ! But also thank you for leaving nice comments, there is nothing more motivating for a writer than knowing there is at least one person out there who is waiting for them to upload their work ;_;  
> Starting from tomorrow and for the next few days I won't have time to write anything even if I get suddenly inspired like I was today, so I want to apologize in advance for the lack of content :( In the meantime I recommend to subscribe to this story to avoid missing any update or to check from time to time "#NoxWrites" on Twitter since it is where I post most of my updates.  
> Have a wonderful day/night everyone, I love you !!
> 
> PS: Does anyone remember the name of the "friend" of Seo In Woo ? You know that annoying guy he killed, I want to insert him into the story but I can't find his name anywhere ._.


	3. Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awkward car ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently discovered that mooses can dive 20 feet (6 metres) underwater and that they can hold their breath for one whole minute, isn't that impressing ?!  
> Yes it has nothing to do with the story but I wanted to share this super useless information with you.

“ _This is uncomfortable_ ” thought Dong Sik. He was not talking about about the seat he was on or the clothes he was wearing, but rather of the situation he was currently in. He was sitting in his superior’s car and being conducted who knows where by his private chauffeur. He felt so out of place ! He looked in the direction of Director Seo who was absorbed in his reading, he seemed to him so chic and cool like an actor in a movie. From his well-groomed hairstyle to his suit which fit him perfectly, everything about him screamed classy. “ _Unlike me…_ ” thought the young manager. He wasn’t the type of person to care much about his appearance but right now he was a bit jealous of how good looking In Woo was. 

— Do I have something on my face Yook Dong Sik ? asked In Woo while continuing to read the documents he was holding.

The concerning froze with his mouth open. “ _Does he have eyes on the side of his head or what ?!_ ” he yelled in his mind as a wave of shame spread through his entire body. He had been _discreetly_ looking at him for at least five good minutes. “ _How embarrassing he’s going to think I’m a weirdo !_ ”

— You’ve been staring at me for a moment now. continued his boss after looking up.

Their gazes met and Dong Sik was surprised to not read in it any anger, on the contrary his Director Seo seemed to be amused by his behavior. After smirking slightly he put down the folder he was holding and changed of position so as to somehow face his subalterne, the latter wondered if it wasn’t uncomfortable to sit this way but didn’t make any comment.

— I’m sorry. he apologized with a little bow of the head.

In Woo smiled and Dong Sik thought he suddenly looked just as soft as his personality. 

— It’s fine, it’s my fault. said the director while crossing his leg in a stylish pose. I’m so used to rid alone that I forgot how to entertain the person sitting next to me. 

“ _And it’s so easy for people like us to get bored_ ” he continued in his head. Assistant Jo had told him Dong Sik didn’t seem to have many skills or to be very bright but after analyzing him In Woo had come to another conclusion. His subalterne wasn’t a moron but someone playing dumb to cover up the fact that he was a psychopath, he wasn’t resourceless but just didn’t bother using his competences because he didn’t like his job. Someone like him needed to work in a field that made him feel thrilled otherwise it would just make him act lazy. Which was why the only time he had impressed everyone at work had been when he had almost been fired by Ji Hun. It was because for the first time something interesting had happened at work. In Woo was sure of it because he had the same problem, most of the time he had a hard time focusing on his work because of how boring it felt. The only thing that kept him motivated to continue was the idea of crushing his brother and inheriting the company. He wanted his father to notice his efforts that’s why he worked so hard. But he could tell that Dong Sik didn’t have something like that to push him, at this point he probably only lived through the murders he committed. To In Woo this kind of lifestyle sounded exciting but worrying at the same time. Because what would happen to Dong Sik if killing people stopped interesting him ? The young director couldn’t tell, he knew so little about his subalterne afterall. “ _Maybe I should use this opportunity to know more about you ?_ ” He already knew many things about Dong Sik’s family thanks to the information Kim Mu Seok had gathered for him, he knew their names, their ages, their professions. But he didn’t knew who they truly were, what kind of environment they had created for Dong Sik to grow up this way. And he was really curious about him.

— Do you have any gift in mind for your family members ? he suddenly asked. The attention one payed to a gift when buying it was a good way to understand what kind of relationship they had with the person it was destined. it was a good way to start learning more about Dong Sik.

His interlocutor seemed a bit surprised by his question but answered nonetheless.

— Only for my father and my little brother. he admitted. I was planning on buying something this afternoon but…

— Mister Kong convinced you to stay here ? guessed In Woo.

The other man nodded.

— But thanks to you I’ll be able to go home early. he bowed his head once again. Thank you.

In Woo smiled at him but it actually was a bittersweet smile, he had hoped they could have stay together a bit longer once he had retrieved his suit. “ _What a pity_ ” There were so many things he wanted to talk with him about.

— Finding gifts for ladies is always complicated. he said with confidence but Dong Sik shook his head in disagreement. 

— No. It’s just that my brother directly told me what he wanted. he explained with an annoyed face, before muttering under his breath; He doesn’t talk to me except when he needs something, **this little brat**.

His last comment didn’t escape In Woo’s attention who chuckled discreetly, right now the expression on Dong Sik’s face was really funny, he was pouting like an angry child. “ _Fascinating_ ” His duality. How he could act like a ruthless and crazy killer but then behave like a puppy the next minute ? Was it just an act or was he really this way ? In Woo immediately pushed back this idea out of his mind. It was impossible for people like them to be this soft. He was only acting, unless he was even crazier than what he thought. Both situations would have been to his liking.

— You’re a _good person_ so I’m guessing that your little brother isn’t one ? he ventured.

Dong Sik flinched, suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable. “ _A good person._ ” he repeated with incredulity. “ _Ah but the problem isn’t really me Director..._ ”

— Hm..Well… he said while trying to avoid In Woo’s curious gaze. Not much.

What was he supposed to answer to that anyway ? It’s not as if he could tell him he had lost his memory and was still trying to check whether or not his brother truly was a parasite who hated him. As he was pondering on the matter his superior suddenly extended his arm to put his hand behind his headrest. “ _What is he doing ?!_ ” Dong Sik curled up on his seat and blushed a little bit. It almost felt like Director Seo had passed his arm around his shoulders. “ _Isn’t he being a bit too comfortable ? I know it’s his car but-_ ” His inner thinking was interrupted by the reassuring smile of his superior, the one who made him look so pretty. 

— Do I make you uncomfortable ?

“ _YES !!_ ” yelled Dong Sik in his head.

— No. he replied.

In Woo didn’t seem to believe him and snorted, he really enjoyed the conversation was heading. Usually Dong Sik remained calm and rejected him with easy but now he suddenly acted embarrassed ? That was interesting. Maybe there was something about his brother he didn’t want to talk about ? Too bad for him In Woo was really too curious about it. 

— It’s ok, you can talk to me casually. he said. Today let’s not think of ourselves as subalterne and superior, let’s talk as friends. It’s Christmas Eve afterall.

“ _That’s an easy thing to say because you are the boss and not the salaryman !_ ” cried out Dong Sik in his mind. “ _And in addition I never said I wanted to talk about my family problems with you !”_ He had to keep the truth about his memory hidden so talking about a topic he didn’t remember anything about was dangerous. What if he forgot what he had said previously or to another person and exposed himself ? No, all of this was way too risky it was better if he remained vague when talking about it with friends. “ _Friends…”_ he repeated “ _But we are NOT friends, so why are you so curious about ?! Leave me alone !_ ” if he could have he would have told his superior directly, but he had to be polite because as stupid as In Woo was, he was still his boss. 

— Thank you but I don’t think my life would interest you in any way. he finally replied as politely as his annoyance allowed him to. 

Director Seo hummed a bit as if he was thinking about whether or not he should say something. Truth is, he was slightly frustrated. The moment he finally had found an opening to get into Dong Sik’s head he had retreated into hi shell. It was frustrating yes but also a bit exciting, he felt like a cat chasing a mouse. It only made him want to have him more. He playfully tapped his fingers on the headrest as he thought about the best strategy to adopt. “ _Maybe I should be more straightforward ?_ ” He had to try, beating around the bush hadn’t made things avance in days between the two of them. Dong Sik was too mistrustful to listen to the insinuations he had said to him. 

— You are wrong. he declared. You’ve probably noticed but I’m extremely interested in you at the moment. So you don’t have to worry I’m really curious about you and your family. 

“ _I’m extremely interested in you._ ” The words echoed throughout Dong Sik’s mind as he blinked multiple times in confusion. Had he heard it wrong ? No, he was sure of what he had heard. “ _Is he being serious or ?_ ” He tried to analyze In Woo’s expression but he really didn’t seem to be joking. He was even more confused, was there even anything about him to be curious about ? He was the pushover of his service so why was his boss so curious about him ? There was no reason for someone so higher up to even know about his name. “ _Unless he knows something about my secret identity ?_ ” he suddenly felt like he had a lump in his throat. Now it all started to make sense. He opened his mouth to ask him something but was cut by the chauffeur.

— Sir, we have arrived.

— Already ? Very well. said In Woo with regret in his voice. Let’s go Yoo-.. he interrupted himself and smiled. No, let’s go Dong Sik. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this new chapter everyone !  
> I know I was supposed to rest today but all your comments motivated me so much that I decided to push myself a little bit and...Tada ! I hope you enjoyed it :D I don't know when I will post the next chapter but it will probably be way sooner than you think since I have some time this Sunday :)  
> I'm also working on another oneshot but I don't know if I will be able to work on both...We will see ! 
> 
> Thanks again for giving a chance to my story and for all your support <3  
> I love you have a good day ! 
> 
> PS: I haven't got the chance to watch the last 2 episodes yet so if you see me yelling on Twitter don't panic


	4. He's too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how Dong Sik feels or whatever he does In Woo always interprets it all wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ I'm going to have In Woo say some really misogynistic stuffs but it's because it does fit his character in my opinion (I mean remember the "stupid woman" comment) and also because it's necessary for my plot.

Of course Yook Dong Sik had already bought a suit at least once in his life, however doing so alone was a whole different experience when done with Seo In Woo. As soon as the name of his superior had been announced to the receptionist the entire shop had been cleared out of all its customers, no matter how wealthy they were. At the door an old lady was making a scene, she was yelling about how they would soon hear about her husband since he would never allow anyone to treat his wife this way.

— Is it really fine ? asked Dong Sik while throwing uneasy glances in her direction.

— Hm ? 

In Woo looked at him with confusion before turning his attention to the lady throwing a tantrum at the entrance of the shop as if he had just noticed her presence. The joyful expression he had had on his face the entire day disappeared to let place to something close to annoyance. “ _ Did I say something wrong ? _ ” wondered Dong Sik suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Director Seo sighed discreetly and addressed to one of the numerous sellers following them.

— Aren’t you going to take care of it ?

Although he had asked a question there was no doubt on the fact it actually was an order...Or maybe, a threat. In any case his sentence immediately made all the shop clerks apologize to him which only seemed to annoy him even more.

— When a customer complains about something don’t repeat “ _ I’m sorry _ ” over and over again. Fix the problem and then come back to offer your apologies. said a woman in their back.

The two men turned around and discovered a young lady wearing a very strict outfit accompanied by two bodyguards. In Woo appeared to recognize her and greeted her with a smirk.

— Lee Bo Na... It’s been a while. 

She slightly bowed then gestured to one of the two men following her to come closer. She whispered something in his ear to which he nodded before leaving accompanied by his colleague. 

— I apologize for the inconvenience.

— The problem hasn’t been solved yet. noted In Woo.

— It will soon be. she answered coldly.

Dong Sik looked in the direction of the source of the previous commotion and was surprised to see she had calmed down. More surprising her apparent confidence seemed to have been replaced to something closer to fear. He glanced at Bona with curiosity. “ _ Did she used the security to kick her out ? _ ” Even to Dong Sik this seemed a bit brutal, no matter how rude a client was. Bo Na appeared to notice his disapproval and decided to explain herself.

— We never resort to physical violence on our clients, don’t worry. she said with a very professional smile.

In Woo walked past her and went a few steps deeper into the shop to sat down on a couch in front of an end table.

— It’s because miss Lee thinks verbal violence is way more effective. he added with some disdain before looking in the direction of his subaltern. An opinion I strongly disagree with…

There was a silence of a few seconds between the three of them before In Woo spoke once again.

— But now I’m curious, what did you say to her ?   
Bo Na joined her hands and crossed her fingers.

— I’m not allowed to tell clients informations about the private life of other clients. she said flatly.

— I am just a client ? 

The question was asked with a polite smile but there was a sort of viciousness surrounding it which only went unnoticed by Dong Sik. Bo Na acted as if the In Woo’s malice hadn’t reached her but the way she triturated the watch on her wrist betrayed her true feelings.   
— No. she admitted.   
— So ?   
— Most of her paiements to this shop are on hold, the official reason is that it’s because she’s having some struggles switching from her American to her Korean bank. But in reality we were informed her husband was in debt.

— And you used this information to threaten her ?

She bit her kips.

— Yes.

— How ironic. mocked In Woo before returning his attention to Dong Sik.

The latter had stopped listening to their conversation to admire one of the many suits exhibited with the fascination of a little child. The expression he had on his face was really cute and if it wasn’t for Bo Na’s interrogating look In Woo would have probably looked at him longer, but instead he simply interpellated him.

— You should sit down Dong Sik. 

His sudden order made the concerning flinch. Where was he supposed to sit ? Next to him ? “ _ That would be weird, we aren’t a couple _ ” In front of him ? “ _ No, we aren’t colleagues and where would Miss Lee sit if I did that ?  _ ” He may have been a psychopath serial killer but Dong Sik would have never forced a female worker to sit next to a client unless she had stated she was comfortable with it before. Therefore it was to everyone’s surprise but his own that Dong Sik decided to sit on the couch, right next to Director Seo. The latter glanced at him with a faint of amusement before turning in the direction of miss Lee.

— Do you have my suits ?

She stopped staring weirdly at Dong Sik and answered as if nothing was the matter.

— Yes of course I will go and bring them to you.

Dong Sik felt once again really stupid. “ _ Of course she wasn’t going to sit to talk with us we are only here to retrieve the suits ! _ ” He tried to stand up to move of place but was stopped by the silvery voice of In Woo.

— She’s a friend from college.

He paused just whilst a clerk who had suddenly appeared finished serving them tea and then continued as soon as she left while staring at the liquid in his cup.

— We both studied at Seoul National University but we didn’t keep in touch after that. he lifted up his eyes to look at Dong Sik. We are  _ not _ close. 

The young manager halted his gesture (he was going to pick up his own tea cup) and blinked. “ _ What am I supposed to answer to this ? _ ” It wasn’t as if he could brag about going to a prestigious university, he couldn’t even remember if he had studied in one ! Maybe he wasn’t expected to say anything but just to listen to his superior’s bragging ? That was an uncomfortable and annoying thing to do “ _ But I should have expected it when I accepted to accompany a chaebol on a shopping trip _ ” Maybe Director Seo wasn’t as nice as he thought. To give himself some courage he cleared his throat and started drinking his tea. In Woo stared at him for a few seconds then snickered. ” _ Aren’t you being too much Dong Sik ? _ ” From the moment they had stepped into the tailor shop he had noticed a change of behavior from his subaltern, him who normally acted so relaxed and confident had seemed to him more reserved, even shy. In Woo had been wondering what could have possibly caused such a fine predator like him to behave like a frightened kitten until Lee Bo Na approached them. Her arrival had allowed him to put all the pieces together. Thanks to her he had to come to a conclusion he thought he should have understood earlier.  _ Dong Sik was uncomfortable around women _ . He did have noticed at one of the company dinners how he disliked being around miss Oh Mi Joo but he had thought it only was because he didn’t like hanging with weaklings. However now it made a bit more sense to In Woo. Women were the easiest preys because they were weak, stupid and predictable so it was no wonder if someone as strong as Dong Sik hated being trapped in the same room as them. In Woo smiled internally. “ _ The situation right now is a bit… _ ” The entire shop was only filled with female clerks so Dong Sik who clearly hated women more than anything was surely feeling annoyed. “ _ Like a muzzled wolf in a sheepfold _ ” thought In Woo. His subaltern was trying his best to contain the predator in him which explained his unusual behavior. He was thirsty for blood. “ _ And Lee Bo Na’s presence isn’t helping _ ” this thought made the director grin “ _ He hates women and I acted close to one, he probably was annoyed…”  _ He visualized once again in his mind the moment Dong Sik had chosen to sit right next to him instead of a different seat as if to mark his territory.  _ ”Maybe a bit jealous. _ ” The second theory pleased him a bit more he had to admit. Since the beginning he had the impression of being the only one interested by the other so receiving the slightest attention from Dong Sik already felt like a huge reward to him. “ _ But if you’re acting jealous after rejecting me so many times, you’re really too much _ ” he thought although a part of him couldn’t help but feel thrilled by this little game.

— Should I explain myself more then ? he whispered, wondering how to appease the jealousy of his subaltern.

The question made Dong Sik do a weird face as he wondered how much more bragging about diplomas and college he would have to bear. But as always In Woo interpreted it all wrong and decided it was Dong Sik manifesting his envy to know more about his relationship with Bo Na.

— She’s the owner of this department store but as soon as I put one step in a shop here she has to act like a clerk.

His revelation made Dong Sik spit out all the tea he had in his mouth. In Woo went from surprise to amusement. Usually witnessing this would have grossed him out but his disgust had entirely disappeared as soon as he had understood the reason behind Dong Sik’s reaction. “ _ He is making fun of her _ ” Which meant that he wasn’t mad at him anymore for being somehow close to her. This much made In Woo happy.

— Are you ok ? he asked with a grin.

Between two coughing fits his subaltern gestured that he was fine by giving him a thumbs up. Actually he wasn’t feeling fine but Dong Sik believed he had already ridiculed himself enough for the day and didn’t need to make himself look even miserable. But really how shocking had this revelation been ! “ _ The heiress of a company acting as a shop girl ? _ ” This sounded like something straight out of a drama and Dong Sik felt really bad for her.

— How did it happen ? he inquired while wiping his face.

In Woo averted his gaze from him too look at his cup of tea on which was designated the logo of the department store.

— Her father made a bad investment. he paused a few seconds and smiled as if he had said something funny. Then another one... And another one... But instead of learning his lesson he decided to borrow money from the chairman. the chaebol stopped smiling and his face slowly became dark. Of course this idiot used our money to make another placement and he lost everything, except this department store...there was a silence and then In Woo sighed before adding with a pinch of irritation in his voice. And the chairman thought the best thing to do was to let them work for us, which is why she is so obedient.

After listening to him Dong Sik thought In Woo’s attitude when telling the story was a bit weird but he didn’t judge him. After all maybe it was his own way of reacting to the downfall of his friend ? “ _ He probably must feel frustrated and uncomfortable _ ” The young manager started to wonder how he would have reacted if his father had basically enslaved one of his former classmates but quickly stopped. “ _ How silly of me, I’m a psychopath. I probably wouldn’t care _ ” But then why did he feel so bad for In Woo and his friend ? He started questioning himself but was interrupted by Bo Na’s return into the room.

— Here is the suits you ordered sir. she politely said.

In Woo nodded before putting his tea cup down on the table.

— I will try them, but before… he stood up. Let’s find a suit for Dong Sik. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone !  
> I'm really sorry for the tardiness of this chapter but I really was busy this week (I haven't even got the chance to watch the 2 last episodes !!) to apologize I tried to make this chapter longer, are you satisfied ?  
> I also tried to do something else this time I played a loooooot more in the narration with the different point of views to create an even bigger quiproquos between In Woo and Dong Sik, what did you think of it ? Should I push it even more, is it enough or was it too much ? 
> 
> I have to go to work (it's almost 3 am tho aaaah)  
> See you in the next chapter everyone (which will be the last cute/funny one before...ah...no spoiler)  
> Have a good day/good night and please make sure to stay healthy despite the cold !


	5. Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the truth comes out !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You voted on Twitter (-> #NoxWrites) for me to drop what I had written until now so here it is !  
> I'm really sorry but I didn't have time to edit or correct anything so this chapter might not be the best quality wise TT

In Woo sat down comfortably and observed the tailor take measurements of Dong Sik. His subaltern seemed to become more and more uncomfortable with each one of her movement and In Woo could easily guess why. Once again he was being taken care of by a woman. The chaebol smiled slightly behind the hand on which his he was leaning, he enjoyed very much the view. It was quite amusing to see his subaltern wriggle like a worm on a hook. Everyone around them may have thought it was due to his shyness but In Woo knew better because he was sure of knowing Dong Sik by heart. ” _ Even if there are still some mysteries about him _ ” He glanced in the direction of the bag the other man always took with him, what could possibly be in it ? What could possibly be hidden there that worried his owner so much ? In Woo remembered the fuss Dong Sik had made when one of the sales workers had tried to touch it to put it aside. His reaction had been so big over something so trivial it had shocked everyone in the room. In the end In Woo had to intervene to calm him down  «  _ — Hand it to me,  _ _ I’ll take care of it and make sure no ones touch your belonging so don’t worry.  _ » And  Dong Sik had obeyed although quite reluctantly.  In Woo had promised to keep his hands away from it but right now he truly wanted to open it and go through every inch of it. He wanted to know what was inside, what was kept away from him. Because if there was something In Woo truly hated apart from weakness it was doubt. He hated mysteries, to be the one left out, to have to wait for things to play out. He needed to know everything and to be in control of it all. But right now this bag contained a secret which refused to reveal itself to him. He bit his nail, it was getting annoying. The bag was only a few centimeters away from him, sitting on the other side of the couch as if to mock him. Now he was angry.   
—  Is something the matter ? asked Bo Na.

In Woo gave her a furious look.

— Don’t you think I would have told you if it was the case ?!

His voice resonated in the room like the crack of whip and all the heads turned in their direction, even Dong Sik. He was looking at him with a surprised expression, as if he was only seeing him for the first time. In Woo closed his eyes for a few seconds. What had gotten into him ? He was not the type of person to lose his temper so easily in public, he had faced way worse humiliations in the past so he should have been able to keep his mask of perfect directo intact. He opened his eyes and smiley gently to Bo Na, although she had kept a cold face he could see how nervous she was by the way she was fiddling with her watch. “ _ Or maybe she’s angry ? _ ” To be honest that didn’t matter, what he cared about right now was how Dong Sik viewed him. He wasn’t doing all of this to spend some time with him (even if he appreciated his company) he was doing this to impress him, to gain his trust so he could reveal his true nature. Therefore he couldn’t allow all of it to go to waste just because of a stupid bag and some stupid question. “ _ The bag. _ ” In Woo suddenly got an idea.

— My apologies, did I scare you ? I sometimes raise my voice by accident, out of habit. You know how Ji Hun is ? Well imagine working with him...he explained with a little chuckle. But anyway, aren’t you tired Bo Na ? It’s been a while since we have last talked, how about you sit down ?

He had expected her to look at him with surprise but instead she gave him a suspicious gaze. She wasn’t as stupid as he had expected her to be “ _ Well she used to be one of the best students of our college after all _ ”.

— I’m fine, you don’t need to-...   
— Sit down. he said, half ordering half suggesting. and to sound less threatening he smiled a bit more before adding. Don’t make me look so cruel in front of your coworkers.

Bo Na hesitated a few seconds before gesturing to the staff to get back to work. She then circumvented the couch to sit on the other side of it as In Woo observed Dong Sik, the latter was busy looking at himself in the mirror with his usual discomfited expression. “ _Perfect_ ” thought the director. Bo Na who wanted to sit on the couch opened her mouth to ask Dong Sik if she could move his bag but was interrupted by a gesture from In Woo « _— Leave it to me._ » he said with his eyes. He then grabbed the bag before slowly opening it. But just when he was about to see what was inside, he was interrupted by a noise. Or more precisely something like a growl. He lifted up his eyes and saw an expression he had not seen in a while on Dong Sik’s face. _Wrath_ _? No_ , it was something even more intense than that. His entire body was tense, a vein was pulsing violently in his neck and he had turned pale. In Woo stopped moving, he was unable to breathe or to even say something. A wave of cold took over his body and he felt like his heart had stopped beating. “ _What is this feeling ?_ ”

— Ah...It was in the way… said Bo Na on his left.

In Woo dropped the bag on the floor and Dong Sik clenched his teeths before looking the other way, visibly still pissed off.

— Weirdo… whispered one of the store clerk.

Usually this type of comment would have earned her a nasty comment from In Woo (or even worse) but right now he was too focused on himself and what he was feeling. He looked at his hands, they were slightly shaking “ _ just like that day in the elevator _ ” he could feel warmth infuse into his body almost like a fever, feel his stomach fluttering and his heart grow in his chest to the point he almost wondered if it was going to burst.  _ Euphoria _ . He leaned back in the couch while trying to hide the smile on his face but suddenly felt out of breath. He stood up and tried to sound as calm as possible:

— It’s getting late. Have another team take care of me. 

And just like that In Woo left. Half an hour later Dong Si was still thinking about the scene that had taken place before. If he could have, he would have slapped himself. How could someone humiliate themselves so much in such a short amount of time ? First with his reaction when the shop clerk had tried to touch his bag and then with the growl he had let out when the tailor had accidentally stuck a needle in his butt. “ _ Ridiculous ! What a moron ! _ ” he thought while grimacing, that shop worker had been right to call him a weirdo. Well at least despite the pain he hadn’t cried, he had hold back his tears in as much as he could have while clenching his teeths, even if in the end he had to look away to let a single one of them roll down his cheek. He remembered the face Director Seo had done after hearing the sound he had made.He had looked very shocked. “ _ And then he left...He probably regrets bringing me here. _ ” What would he have thought if he had seen him cry ? He would have probably done way worse than just leave the room out of exasperation. Dong Sik sighed, he was sure of it, if his old self could have seen him he would have laughed. How could a genius sociopath like him make so many mistakes ? Wasn’t this a bit abnormal ? “ _ Ah ! _ ” the realization hit him. “ _ It’s probably because I’m not used to socialize… At work I pretend to be an outcast and outside I never befriend my victims. _ ” He nodded quickly with his eyes closed, satisfied by his own reasoning.

— Could you  **please** try not to move ?

Dong Sik opened his eyes and looked at the man above his head.

— Ha...Sorry. he bowed his head by reflex earning himself an angry glance.

The hairdresser sighed.

— You truly are an odd one.

“ _ Eh ? _ ”   
— W-what do you mean ?

— Mister Seo never brought anyone here before, and the first time he does….He brings  _ you _ all of people.

— Me ? said Dong Sik with a confused expression.

The hairdresser finished his work and started to pack his things.

— Yes, you. he repeated with a nasty smile. Don’t tell me you never noticed the difference of level between the two of you ?

Dong Sik lowered his eyes. Of course he had noticed, he wasn’t stupid ! He couldn’t remember buying a suit but as far as he knew regular tailor shops didn’t offer side services like hairstyling or make up. You just bought a suit and left. But here, they would find (or make) a suit that perfectly fit you while making you wait in a sumptuous lounge with fresh drinks, then once you were satisfied with what they had presented they would offer a total makeover to go with it. This type of service was clearly something made for the elite, not for people like him. 

— Maybe you’re right. 

There was no point in arguing with someone like that about something so obvious and Dong Sik was too tired to deal with him. “ _ I should let the predator in me rest _ ” he thought. He bent down to grab his bag and leave but was stopped by In Woo’s voice. 

— What are you doing Dong Sik ?

He turned his head and looked at him, he had an amused smile on his face. But most importantly he looked handsome, terribly handsome. Sure by now Dong Sik had gotten used to see him in suits all day but the one he was wearing today was making him look even more dashing than usual. It was red, a color he would never had expected him to wear and which yet fit him perfectly. When put next to his pale skin the color seemed even more intense. 

— Did I interrupt something ? continued In Woo playfully.

Dong Sik couldn’t tell what was putting him in such a good mood but for once seeing him act so friendly towards him warmed his heart. If at least one person here thought of him as a friend then maybe he wasn’t totally out of place.

— Nothing ! he answered before trying to stand up.

His head hit the table he had bent under and he let out a groan. Despite the pain he resisted to the urge of touching his wound to protect his new haircut. He stood up and threw one last glance to the hairdresser who didn’t seem as confident as he was two minutes ago. “ _ Of course mouses stop dancing as soon as the cat appears _ ” Dong Sik snorted, how ridiculous. Director Seo clearly wasn’t the type to yell at people or to even get mad, he was too nice, but Dong Sik was happy to keep this information away from the trembling hairdresser. Instead he walked away and joined his superior who was standing at the door, an unreadable expression on his face. Since he wasn’t moving Dong Sik started to worry.

— Is there something wrong ? Or...Do I look weird ?

In Woo flinched slightly.

— No, you...he paused for a few seconds before answering with a wry smile. You look more like yourself. 

Dong Sik turned around to look at himself in the mirror. Personally he would have picked any other words than those, he looked like a totally different person with his hair cut and slicked back. He looked more serious, more cold, more dangerous. “ _ Wait.. _ ” now that he was thinking about it, he did look more like himself; He looked like a real predator. He smiled at his other self in the mirror but stopped when he saw in the reflection In Woo’s gaze on him. “ _ Eh ? _ ” He had always found his superior had a... _ particular _ way of looking at him (and certainly other people) but right now it was a bit…  _ Too intense _ . He felt like he was being scrutinized from head to feet, evaluated or analyzed, it made his hands sweaty. There was only one possible reason for a man to look at another one this way and it was:

— Director Seo about the price…

In Woo stopped staring at him and furrowed his eyebrows.

— You don’t need to worry about things like those Dong Sik, I’ll pay for everything. he then leaned on the side to address the hairdresser. You did a great job, I’ll make sure to tell Bo Na.

The later bowed multiple times before nervously pass a hand through his hair.   
— T-thank you...   
A part of Dong Sik wanted to tell In Woo about how he had behaved a few minutes ago but another side of him didn’t want. He couldn’t figure out the reason behind his choice. Surely it wasn’t because he didn’t want this guy to be fired right ? Psychopaths weren’t merciful, they were cruel. “ _ Then why…? _ ”

— Dong Sik, let’s go. ordered In Woo.

“ _ Maybe it’s because I don’t want to ruin the happiness of this idiot. _ ” he sighed, a wolf like him hanging out with a sheep like mister seo…. This must have been what people called a Christmas miracle. As they walked away In Woo’s face suddenly darkened.

— What a nice watch on such an annoying person...It would make a great gift don’t you think ?

Dong Sik blinked in confusion. What watch ? What were they talking about ? He had been lost in his thoughts so he hadn’t listened to a word his superior had said and now he felt a bit embarrassed. This man had just gifted him a suit which probably costed as much as one month’s salary and he wasn’t even making the effort of listening to him ? He couldn’t let Director Seo realize that. 

— I think so, anyone would be happy to receive one. he ventured.

In Woo smirked.

— I see. 

— I’ve ordered the staff to put the gifts for your family members next to your car. said Bo Na while approaching them. 

“ _ So this is where we part ways… _ ” thought Dong Sik, he had done what had been expected from him so now he could finally go home. 

— Dong Sik go and wait in the car for me, I’ll take care of rest here.    
— Eh ?   
That wasn’t in the original plan, where they going somewhere else now ? “ _ Please no I want to go home _ ” he cried in his head.

— I should at least bring you home to thank you shouldn’t I ?   
— But Director Seo you already gave me-...   
— In Woo.

— Eh ?    
— I told you to call me by my first name, In Woo not “Director Seo”.

Dong Sik opened his mouth to protest but his superior ignored him and walked away with Bo Na while talking out his wallet. 

A few minutes later In Woo returned to his car where was sitting Dong Sik while looking through the window with a sad expression on his face. The chaebol thought in a way his subaltern looked like a dog waiting for his owner to return. “ _ A dog...”  _ when he had first saw him this had been the first word which had come to his mind. A dog. More precisely, one of those annoying little dogs with fuzzy hairs rich old ladies owned. It was a resemblance which only made him want to kick him even more. But right now Dong Sik didn’t look like one of those, he looked more impressive, more dangerous, more handsome, something like “ _ a German Shepherd _ ” not quite a wolf yet, but something closer already. 

— Here you go sir. said his chauffeur while handing him the keys.

— You are in holidays from now on till Friday. he coldly answered while keeping his eyes on Dong Sik.

— Very well, thank you sir and merry christmas.

In Woo didn’t even bother to answer and entered into his car.   
— Should we go ?

Dong Sik nodded weakly and they left the parking of the department store. The first few minutes in the car were silent but after a moment In Woo decided to start his investigation all over again. He was too curious.

— Your family will be surprised to see you like this.

His subaltern stopped looking at the outside and turned his head in his direction.

— Ah...Yes…

The answer was a bit disappointing, maybe even angering, how was he supposed to get the conversation going if his interlocutor didn’t help ? 

— You don’t sound too convinced. he replied. Aren’t you happy about your new look ?

— Ah no ! No ! I’m very happy with it, thank you again by the way. 

From the corner of his eye In Woo observed his subaltern nervously grab his bag. Although he had an idea of what he was hidinghe still really wanted to look into it.

— Then what is it ? There seems to be something bothering you.

Dong Sik looked away.

— Hm ? I don’t understand what you mean.

— Do you really want to lie to me ?

His subaltern looked at him with surprise. Had he sounded threatening ? He couldn’t really tell, he wasn’t used to being rejected or having to wait so as exciting as this little push and pull game was, it was now starting to get on his nerves. Dong Sik seemed to understand it and cleared his throat. 

— Well… Hm...There is something I’ve been meaning to ask..

In Woo tightened his grip on the wheel. Was this it ? Was this finally the moment Dong Sik surrounded and opened his gates ? Were they finally going to talk about who they were ? The same feeling of euphoria which had gone through him earlier today came back. He could hear his heart beat loudly in his chest and feel his hands shake. But despite all of this he tried to remain calm, he had to after all, he couldn’t make any mistake not when Dong Sik was finally making a step in his direction.

— Go ahead. he slowly said.   
Dong Sik hesitated for a few more seconds before asking.

— Earlier you said… Well…

— Don’t beat around the bush.   
— Ah...You, you said you were curious abou-...

— Interested. he interrupted him. I said I was interested, not curious. 

— There is a difference ?

— Curiosity would imply I know nothing about you, which is not the case. I know everything about you.    
Dong Sik started to triturate his bag. In Woo wondered if he was going to try to harm him with whatever he was hiding in it.That would have been stupid since he was driving their car.    
— W-what do you mean ?

In Woo rolled his eyes before abruptly pulling the car over. How long was he going to play dumb ?    
— Dong Sik-... he started to say, but his voice was interrupted by a sudden melody coming from his own phone. 

Of course someone had to interrupt him in such an important moment. “ _ This better be urgent _ ” he thought before looking at his phone.  **[Chairman]** In Woo froze, what could his father possibly want right now ?

Dong Sik was sweating as if he had just crossed the Sahara desert, he couldn’t stay here, he had to run away ! Next to him as calm as ever In Woo had picked up his phone, although from the micro expressions on his face Dong Sik could tell the conversation he was having wasn’t of the most pleasant. “ _ Now is my chance ! _ ” he thought. 

— We are really close to my home now so I’ll go. he whispered. Thank you for everything !

The look In Woo gave him almost managed to make him sit back in the car but his panic was so huge he still ended up getting out of it. Once he was outside he started walking as fast he could while trying to not pull his hair out. How much did Director Seo knew about him ? How did he discover all of this about him ? Was he going to tell the police ? “ _ Haaaaaaa this is the worst scenario !!!!! _ ” he yelled in his head. “ _ Ok ! ok ! I...I need to calm down ! _ ” He took a deep breath and retained himself from looking back. “ _ What did he say precisely ? _ ” He replayed the scene in his mind.    
«  _ — Interested…. I said I was interested, not curious.  _

_ — There is a difference ? _

_— Curiosity would imply I know nothing about you, which is not the case. I know everything about you._ »  
“ _Everything_ ” repeated Dong Sik. But what was “ _everything_ ” exactly ? Was he talking him being a serial killer or something else ? But how would he had discovered this in the first place ? Dong Sik started to think about every possibility until an idea came to his mind. “ _Seo Ji Hun_.” Of course, it must have been him who had revealed his true nature to Director Seo ! How could he have not thought about this sooner ?! Dong Sik thought briefly about hitting his head on a lamppost but his brand new haircut prevented him from doing so. “ _Wait…_ ” If In Woo knew what Dong Sik had done to his brother, then why had he treated him with so much kindness until now ? This didn’t make any sense. Director Seo certainly wasn’t some crazy psychopath who would have enjoyed the thrill of hanging out with someone so dangerous, he was _normal_. “ _Then why ?_ ”  
— Dong Sik ? Is that you ? Oh you look very handsome I almost didn’t recognize you ! But...What are you doing here ? Shouldn’t you be with your family ?

The concerning looked around in search of the voice who had talked to him and ended up finding it one floor above. It was one of the ladies living in the building next to the restaurant of his parents.   
— What do you mean by that ? he shouted back not too sure of how he should address her.   
— Well weren’t you and your family supposed to spend Christmas together at your grandma’s house in Jeju ?

Her question was followed by an awkward silence.   
— They...Left ?   
— Yes, yes ! This morning in two different cars ! You didn’t know ? My god, poor thing… What are you going to do ? All alone on Christmas….

Dong Sik walked up to the door of the restaurant and tried to open it, it was closed. On the paper stuck on it the following message was written:    
«  _ We will be closed from the 24th to the 27th to celebrate Christmas in family.  _ »   
— See ? I told you ! They closed the restaurant and left !   
“ _ In family... _ ” repeated Dong Sik. But wasn’t he also part of this family ? Then why ? Why didn’t they invite him ? The words of his diary echoed through his mind.

«  _ Me and my family, we don’t get along.  _ __ »

“ _ Ah...That must be why they didn’t invite me. _ ” Realising this should have made him feel better but it actually was all the contrary. He sat down in front of the door while wondering why he was feeling so distressed. His heart was heavy and he felt like crying. Was this even possible for a psychopath ? Maybe it was why he was committing all those murders. Not because he was feeling frustrated or bored, not because he was sadistic or cruel, but because he was sad and needed someone else to blame. He suddenly remembered his suicide letter his colleague had mentioned a few days ago, its existence suddenly made a bit more sense.

— Dong Sik, we didn’t finish our little conversation earlier. said a voice on his right.

He looked in the direction he had come from and discovered In Woo getting out of his car. He had expected him to look at least a bit angry at him for having ditched him so suddenly earlier but he had the same calm expression as usual. “ _ Director Seo really is too kind... _ ” thought Dong Sik, anyone else would have cursed at him or asked him if he was crazy. This man was an angel, his total opposite. They truly were different. 

« — _We are the same._ »  
“ _Eh ?_ ” why did he remember this conversation now ? This was what In Woo had told him during their last company dinner. Their conversation had been quite brief since Kon Chan Seok had kept interfering but at the time those words had struck him as odd. Another conversation with In Woo suddenly came to his mind.

«  — You don’t get along with your family ? I guess we have more in common than I thought.  »   
This is what he had told him earlier today before they left the company. Once again he had implied they had something in common. “ _ Could it be ?... _ ” He observed his superior approach him with ease and confidence, as if he owned the street.

— Are you going to continue sitting in the cold like that ? Get in the car. he ordered.

Dong Sik didn’t answer immediately and continued to think. In Woo was always alone, he didn’t seem to have any friends and was always in the shadow of his incompetent brother. “ _ Don’t tell me this guy… _ ” How come he had not thought about all of this before ? It had been right there under his nose for so long ! 

— Dong Sik ?   
The concerning lowered his head for a few seconds before looking in the direction of the other man.

— Since you’re alone too, let’s celebrate Christmas together. he suddenly said with a smile.

In Woo looked at him with surprise as he stood up and leaned a bit in his direction.   
— I finally figured out what you were talking about all this time. he paused a few seconds to stare right into In Woo’s eyes. You’re right right, we are similar. he went down a few stairs and passed by him. Even if we are not the same...But let’s not talk about this today, it’s not...A good day...

— Then when ? asked In Woo with a tone betraying his emotion.

Dong Sik gazed at him sadly. “ _ Are you that desperate ? _ ” In Woo seemed to understand what he was thinking and clenched his fists. 

— Fine. Let’s go. he abruptly said before walking away.

Dong Sik tried to protest and ask him if he was truly fine but a single glance from his interlocutor was enough to shut him up. “ _ It’s ok, we can talk about this later _ ” he tried to reassure himself, he wasn’t going to leave him alone so nothing would happen. “ _ A suicide letter...Who would have thought you had also written one ? _ ” Dong Sik sighed, although a psychopath like him could never understand fully someone as normal and sweet as Director Seo he would do his best to help him out. Sure he didn’t feel suicidal right now, and to be honest he wasn’t even sure he had ever been. After all who could say for sure his psychopath self from before the accident had not written this letter just for fun ? But still, he felt like pretending to relate to Director Seo was the least he could do. The poor man had been trying to approach him for weeks because he naively thought they were similar. He had treated him with so much kindness and care that even if he was a psychopath Dong Sik couldn’t help but feel a bit bad. “ _ A serial killer helping someone out… This is truly a Christmas Miracle _ ”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the truth comes out !...Oh no wait, it's just ANOTHER misunderstanding :D My bad sorry !   
> Happy new year everyone haha and thank you for reading as always !  
> I'm really busy today so I don't have much time to say much so instead I'll leave you with this info:
> 
> **FUN FACT:** In the 13rd episode you can spot pot the second volume of the saga "Twilight" in In Woo's bookcase, right next to the book which permits entry into his secret room.  
> Since the other books next to it were clearly not picked randomly I think we can rightfully hypothesize on why this particular book was picked ?  
> Personally I believe it was chosen because of it's title " _Temptation_ " and its plot:  
> In this book the two protagonists, a human and a vampire, realize they cannot live without each other (even if for a moment the human manage to convince herself she can live with a werewolf). However the only way for them to be together is if the human turns into a vampire as well.  
> I think it's pretty easy to guess who is whom:  
> Dong Sik the human  
> In Woo the vampire ( the supreme predator, the specie at the top of the food chain)  
> Bo Kyung the werewolf (the natural enemy of vampires)  
> I think it illustrates well the feelings of In Woo concerning Dong Sik, because as much as he hates the latter for having "deceived" him (LOL) In Woo still has some sort of feelings for him. He still wishes Dong Sik would become like him so then he wouldn't be the only monster.


	6. For now...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dong Sik and In Woo are still really bad at communicating but hey, at least they are trying ?  
> Also I promise this is the last time they are both in a car, I really hate this setting as well kjnkjnk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:**  
>  To celebrate the end of the drama & to thank you guys for your support I have decided to hold a giveaway on Twitter this week, so if you want to win a personalized one shot about your favorite couple click here -> [❤](https://twitter.com/NoxDWN/status/1214535494186471425?s=20)  
> (If the link doesn't work just go on my Twitter @NoxDWN)  
> I'll pick the winners in 24 hours so be quick !

Seo In Woo tapped his fingers on the steering wheel of his car. The more time passed, the more he realized how grotesque his situation was; he was in a car heading to his aunt's house with a manager from their family business to celebrate Christmas. But as bizarre as it may have sounded all of this actually was part of a way bigger plan he was slowly putting into place. He took a deep breath and glanced quickly at his traveling companion, the latter was quietly sleeping with his head resting against the car window. “ _Aren't you exaggerating a little bit Dong Sik ?”_ asked In Woo, smiling. He would have liked to see what kind of expression his subordinate made when he slept but he had to keep his eyes on the road. Too bad. In Woo returned his attention to the road and its winter landscape, now that they had left Seoul they had traded the large glass buildings for snowy trees, and the horn of cars for the silence of the forest. The atmosphere was much more peaceful than in the city which made In Woo realize how noisy his usual environment was. As he did whenever he pondered on something he put two fingers on his lips. When he returned he would have so much to do...That was another reason for him to hate Christmas holidays. While he was mentally calculating how much those vacations were going to cause their business to lose a music started echoing in the car, “ _Für Elise_ ” by Beethoven. In Woo who hastened to pick up the phone to avoid waking Dong Sik up didn’t look at who the caller was, a mistake.  
— Woa ... It must be my lucky day your brother picked up the first time!  
In Woo rolled his eyes and refrained from hanging up.  
— Hey In Woo, how are you? asked Joo Young Min's mischievous voice on the other end.  
— Very well ... he replied without any enthusiasm. What can I do for you ?  
The eldest son of the Seo family was not an idiot, unlike his brother he wasn’t delusional concerning the relationship he had with Joo's younger son. As they were the biggest clients of his family, it was obvious that their relationship was and would always be defined by a power struggle in which the Joos currently had the advantage. Which also was the reason why Young Min kept acting so unreasonable towards In Woo, he knew that the latter could not retaliate without drawing the wrath of his father.  
— Straight to the point as always, I like that. remarked his interlocutor. I’m calling because I wanted to know if you could pick up my sister on your way here, she shouldn’t be too far away from your office.  
In Woo frowned, what was the unfamous Rachel Joo doing in Korea ? Wasn’t it a bit too early for her parents to bring her back ? But most importantly, why did he have to act as her chauffeur ?  
— Your family will celebrate Christmas Eve with us this year ? he guessed.  
— Bingo ! replied Young Min.  
In the back, Seo Ji Hun's voice resounded: « _—_ _What is he saying ?_ »  
— He asked if we were celebrating Christmas with you, no one told him ?  
Ji Hun probably didn’t answer to the question or simply shrugged his shoulders because Young Min didn’t address him again and went back to his discussion with In Woo:  
— So, about my sister?  
— Impossible. Dryly retorted his interlocutor whose patience was beginning to run out.  
— Why ? Where are you ?  
— I will arrive in 20 minutes if the roads are not too covered with snow near the chalet.  
— Well, well, my parents will be delighted to hear you don’t want to bring Rachel here. replied Young Min with a mocking tone.  
In Woo tightened his grip on the wheel and his phone. Was Young Min seriously trying to threaten him ?  
« _—_ _He doesn't want to travel with her ?_ » asked Ji Hun. This time his voice sounded a little louder, he probably had stuck his head against Young Min's cellphone to hear what his brother was saying.  
— Returning to Seoul would take me over an hour with all those traffic jams and driving at night here is not really optimal. explained In Woo, It would be better for your family to send a chauffeur to Rachel before sunset.  
— Huh ?... Oh...I think you misunderstood what I said. chuckled Young Min with a sneer. My parents don't want her to come, at all.   
In Woo's face darkened when he heard him laugh. He clenched his jaw and retained himself from making a derogatory comment against the idiot he had on the phone. If Young Min had been next to him he would have surely strangled him. “ _No, that would be too sweet for this little piece of trash_ ” How dared this miserable insect try to mess with him ? Laughing at him was already something he couldn’t forgive but to try to create problems between him and his father…. “ _That little piece of trash_ ” In Woo stepped on the accelerator pedal causing the car engine to roar. When they would meet he would definitely kill him.  
— Directo Seo is there a problem ?  
In Woo braked more sharply than he had expected and dropped his cell phone somewhere on the ground. “ _Shit.”_ He turned to look at Dong Sik who was watching him with a surprised face. Since he had just woken up he still had sleepy eyes and his hair had become a bit messy again which made him look pretty cute. They looked at each other for a few seconds in silence.  
— You should...Watch the road... I think. Dong Sik pointed out before bending down to pick up the phone.  
In Woo looked away and an awkward silence settled between them. Dong Sik rapidly found the phone but didn’t hand it to In Woo, instead he pressed it directly against his ear. His rather familiar and unexpected gesture made In Woo look at him with a confused expression which made Dong Sik panic. Feeling stupid the young manager retracted his arm.  
— Ah ... Sorry I thought it would be more practical for you since you’re driv- ...  
— It's nothing. interrupted In Woo. You just caught me off guard.  
Dong Sik handed him his cell phone, but his supervisor ignored his gesture and grabbed his wrist instead to bring the phone close to his ear.  
— Hold it for me me, I can't drive and hold my cellphone at the same time. he explained while putting back his two hands on the wheel.  
His subordinate didn’t protest more and obeyed, a first. Was it because he was too tired to throw a tantrum or because he had finally understood they were similars ? No matter what was the reason In Woo enjoyed the consequences of it, he liked when Dong Sik acted obediently.  
— Hello ? Allo ? Mochi mochi ? In Woo ? Who are you talking to ? asked Young Min.  
His childish attitude made In Woo sigh, he couldn’t wait to hang up.  
— To my partner for tonight.  
— Oh ?! Who is it ? What does _she_ look like ?  
In Woo rolled his eyes.  
— I'm busy, we’ll talk later.  
Young Min and Ji Hun started to protest, but he ignored them both. He lifted his hand to take back his phone and hang up but instead grabbed Dong Sik’s hand by accident. The first thing that came to his mind was that the skin of is subordinate was surprisingly soft. He had never expected someone who always looked so untidy to have such a nice skin. It was like touching skill, except that it was warm. He rethought about the touch of those fingers on his ear and his cheek, he had liked it a bit more than he’d have wanted to admit.  
— You... You’re re not taking your phone back ?  
And just like that the spell Dong Sik had him under for a few seconds broke. In Woo pulled himself together and abruptly took his phone back. He was feeling ashamed and troubled but he couldn’t tell why which annoyed him even more. Dong Sik slowly put down his hand and looked away which annoyed In Woo even more. Why was he always the only one affected by their exchanges ? He put a finger on his mouth as he thought about the burning sensation he was feeling on his hand and his cheek, it was spreading all over his body and he hated it, he felt weak.  
— Do you want me to lower the heat ? suddenly asked Dong Sik.  
In Woo felt his heart drop.  
— What ?  
He glanced at his subordinate who was looking at him again with a concerned expression, _how annoying_.  
— Well you look a bit hot, so if you want me to turn it down...  
— I should be the one telling you this. corrected him In Woo.  
This time it was Dong Sik’s turn to be confused.  
— Eh ?  
— Your fingers on my cheek... They were hot. explained In Woo, That’s why I reacted this way.  
A part of himself felt like he was lying but In Woo decided to not pay it any deed and to blame Dong Sik’s touch instead. “ _That’s right, that’s his fault…_ ” There was nothing wrong with him.  
— Oh ! Sorry, it must have been uncomfortable. apologized Dong Sik with a little bow of the head. It’s my fault I will be more careful in the future.  
His reaction made In Woo let out a muffled laugh which earned him a curious glance from his subordinate. The chaebol tried to contain his smile but did not really succeed.  
— It’s nothing, I was just thinking you were extremely docile today, usually you're much colder. Ah, I'm not saying it's a bad thing, on the contrary it's one of your charms, it's just that it surprised me.  
His response made Dong Sik's eyes widen, he was visibly surprised by the opinion his chief had of him. “ _And now he looks innocent again._ ” Thought In Woo, he had always believed Dong Sik’s shy personality was faked but seeing his subordinate act like this with him even after discovering his secret made him rethink. Maybe Dong Sik really was socially awkward, but then...How much of his personality did he fake when he interacted with those weaklings at work ? Why was he acting this way with him of all people ? Was he messing with him ? Was it just a game ? Or was he trying to tell him something by acting like that ? " _He’s even more complicated than I thought_ " but that was something he should have expected from someone as dangerous as Dong Sik. In Woo sighed he needed to relax. " _We will have the opportunity to get to know each other better in the future..._ " After all, Dong Sik himself had finally made a step in his direction by confirming he was a serial killer. Thinking about this almost gave In Woo goosebumps, he was so excited to talk about his murders with Dong Sik, he wanted to know everything about him. What was his favorite type of prey ? " _No doubt women ..._ " he thought, remembering his various (yet quite entertaining) reactions he had had at the tailor shop. Was there a specific reason for this ? “ _Maybe not._ ” But since when had it started ? How fast was he killing ? What was his modus operandi* ? So many questions were jostling in his head. But for now he had to put them aside until Dong Sik was ready to talk about them. For someone as impatient as In Woo this was equal to torture but for his fellow psychopath he was ready to make some efforts. “ _Still, I wonder why he didn't want to talk about it right now ?_ ” Shouldn’t he have been excited at the idea of meeting another psychopath ? In Woo bit his thumb as he listed all the possibilities in his mind. Was it because of his family ? If so, they were an even bigger problem than he had thought. “ _A brother, a sister, a brother in law, a dead mother, a mother in law and a father._ ” His family structure looked exactly like his, another incredible coincidence they were really too similar, _a perfect match_. The face of his own father suddenly came to In Woo's mind which reminded him of the conversation they had had on the phone before he left Seoul. He sighed, the good time he wanted to have with Dong Sik would have to wait first he needed to take care of the mess he had on his plate. 

Yook Dong Sik was not a very observant person in general but anyone could have easily guessed that something was wrong with Director Seo. He didn't have his usual melancholic expression; he looked annoyed. “ _Could it be my fault?_ Wondered Dong Sik. After hearing his crazy proposition to spend Christmas together Seo In Woo had ordered him to get in his car and told him he would take him somewhere. At the time Dong Sik had deduced his supervisor also had nowhere to go for Christmas but maybe he had been wrong, maybe In Woo did have a family waiting for him somewhere and he had just complicated things by making this stupid proposal to him ? He looked at the phone In Woo had put on the dashboard. What if he the call he had answered had been from one of his relatives who wanted to know where he was ? Despite being a “psychopath” Dong Sik couldn’t help but feel a bit responsible.  
— Was it someone from your family ? he nervously asked.  
A disgusted expression passed on In Woo’s face.  
— Something like that yes. he answered flatly.  
His reply was followed by a new awkward silence between the two of them. Dong Sik cleared his throat and looked at In Woo from the corner of his eye, he was biting his thumb again, something was definitively bothering him. Dong Sik rubbed his neck while trying to find the best way to have his boss talk about his problems to him. “ _Gosh it’s so hard to be a psychopath...If only I had been a regular person..._ ”  
— In Woo about your fam-...

— Let's play a game.  
Once again his superior had interrupted him, as much as it annoyed him Dong Sik didn’t dare to complain about it.  
— You tell me about your family and I will tell you about mine. continued In Woo. You don’t want to talk about the rest but we can at least talk about that, right ? 

Dong Sik really wanted to protest this time but he couldn’t find any counter argument to this. As much as he wanted to protect the secret of his amnesia by remaining vague about his private life he also had to take into account In Woo’s expectations. He was here because In Woo thought they shared one thing in common which was his depression, so Dong Sik couldn’t possibly keep on rejecting his attempts at getting close to him. “ _This is what I get for trying to be nice for Christmas_ ” he scolded himself. “ _But what could I possibly tell him?_ “ He didn't know much about his family except that they weren't good people. Maybe he could try changing of topic ? 

— Okay ... he accepted. But first, tell me where you are taking me and why.  
Earlier when he had got into the car he had thought In Woo would take him to a cafe or restaurant and he hadn’t thought about asking him any question, but now that he was looking around it was clear they had left Seoul a long time ago.  
— You’re only asking me this now ? mocked In Woo.  
— Well I fell asleep…  
His superior lost his smile and looked at him with a strange expression. “ _What now ?_ ” thought Dong Sik who was having a hard time following the many mood swings of his In Woo.  
— Do you often do this ?  
— Do what ? Take a nap ? As much as everyone else I imagine.  
— I'm talking about you falling asleep in people's cars. dryly replied In Woo.  
— Ah… No one lives in my area so I’ve never done carpooling before but it does happen to me yes to fall asleep on the bus.  
His answer made In Woo look at him with such a scandalized expression that Dong Sik couldn't help but congratulate himself for not having the time to add that he was a sound sleeper.  
— This is completely unconscious on your part you should know it better than anyone. said In Woo with severity which made Dong Sik feel like a child being scolded by his parent.  
— But it's very rare! he tried to defend himself.  
— Don't do it anymore. In Woo ordered in a cold voice.  
Dong Sik looked at him with round eyes before turning his head, he was feeling sulky. “ _I am not a child ! I know very well there are pickpockets on the buses !_ ” he yelled in his head. In his back In Woo sighed before addressing him a little bit softer than before although his annoyance was still perceptible.  
— Dong Sik… I understand that this can upset you but you must understand one thing; you are not invincible.  
" _He says that because he thinks I'm weak_ " Dong Sik snorted and shook his head sympathetically.  
" _When the truth is that I am..._ "  
— What will you do if you come across another serial-...  
— Psychopath…  
There was another silence of a few seconds between the two of them before reality hit Dong Sik. “ _Did I really just said that out loud ?!”_ He turned slowly and glanced at In Woo who was looking at him with slightly furrowed eyebrows. “ _Oh no he probably thinks I'm weird!_ ". Truth is, Dong Sik had not listened to one bit of what In Woo had just said so he couldn’t possibly have known how right he was. Instead he was panicking over his boss thinking he had just called him a psychopath out of the blue.  
— Ah...No...I, I wasn’t saying you are a-... tried to explain Dong Sik but as always In Woo ignored him and spoke his mind.  
— I had never thought about it this way before but it is the right term I imagine ...  
Dong Sik let out a discreet sigh of relief, he wasn’t too sure of what his superior was talking about but at least he wasn’t mad at him.  
— Anyway, if you have understood what I meant don't do it anymore. So from now on if you ever feel too tired after work just contact Miss Jo, she will send my chauffeur to you and he will bring you home.  
The young manager let out an exclamation of surprise.  
— Your chauffeur ? But...But how will you go home ?  
— Most of the time this man is payed to do nothing of his days because I prefer to drive myself to work...he paused and smiled, _or when I start my night shift_ .  
Dong Sik frowned, what the hell was this supposed to mean ? “ _His night shift ?_ ” Did he work somewhere at night ? He imagined the always classy Seo In Woo living a double life “ _Director by day and gogo dancer by night_ ” and almost bursted out of laughter.  
— Sorry. he said while trying very hard to refrain himself from laughing.  
— No it’s fine. said In Woo after giving him a knowing look which confused Dong Sik, they were definitely thinking about two different hobbies.  
— But still Dir-...Ah no...In Woo isn't that a little too much ?  
The director shook his head.  
— I told you before, and it hasn't changed since then, you are _very_ important to me.  
Dong Sik looked away and began to stare at his hands with embarrassment. “ _I can understand that he is happy not to be alone but does he really need to say things this way?_ ”  
— This is, moreover, the very reason for your presence here. continued In Woo who seemed quite satisfied of the effect of his little sentence.  
— That is to say ? asked Dong Sik with curiosity.  
— The real reason you will understand it once we are there, knowing you I doubt you will have any trouble figuring out the situation. replied In Woo with an enigmatic smile. By the way we are almost there.

Dong Sik turned around and realized he was right, they were both approaching a huge black gate covered in snow. In Woo stopped his vehicle and the gate opened slowly by itself, he then restarted the car and entered the property. Dong Sik narrowed his eyes in search of a house or signs of life but found none. Was it due to the darkness of the night or was this place really so gigantic? 

— We still have a little time before arriving at the Chalet. clarified In Woo. Should we start our game ? 

A few minutes later the improbable duo arrived in front of the Chalet, a huge building made of dark wood and which was quite sinister-looking. While looking at it Dong Sik felt his stomach knot, he could not explain why but he had the impression that something bad had happened here and if not that it would soon happen. Several people stood on the doorstep, all dressed beautifully and elegantly. Some of them were obviously members of In Woo’s family but they were a few members of the Joo family as well. Dong Sik tried to identify who was who by using their appearance and what In Woo had told him before but he couldn’t be entirely sure. As his superior parked the car next to the others all the guests continued to stare at them. Some looking at the car contemptuously, others with a faked disinterest. None of them said a word but Dong Sik could feel they all died to know who he was, who was the person Seo In Woo had brought with him which made fim feel extremely nervous. On the other hand his superior did not seem to be bothered in the least by all this attention and simply adjusted his suit. Dong Sik took a deep breath to give himself courage and put his hand on the handle.  
— Don't open the door. ordered In Woo.  
Dong Sik turned around to ask him but was surprised by something crashing on the car right next to him. He let out a cry of surprise and recoiled himself against In Woo. The latter grabbed him and forced him to face the car window to see what was attacking them.  
— It's the same thing every year. calmly said In Woo while observing the scene; a huge black dog throwing itself at the car as if it had been possessed. It was barking, scratching the painting and biting the rearview mirrors with a terrifying rage.  
In Woo drew his mouth near Dong Sik’s ear and whispered into it.  
— This dog belongs to my aunt’s husband, you remember what I told you about him right ?  
Dong Sik slowly nodded, he rethought about what In Woo had told him on his way there and understood what he was trying to say: « _—_ _It’s not after you but me._ »  
— Do you want me to take care of it ? asked In Woo with his silvery voice.  
It would have been a very stupid decision but In Woo didn’t care, Dong Sik had every right to be mad and since it was clear he didn’t want to dirty his hands for now In Woo would have gladly done it for him. Dong Sik seemed to hesitate for a few seconds but then shook his head.  
— No it’s fine. he said before leaving his embrace.  
In Woo let him go with regret. After having touched it for a third time he really liked how soft Dong Sik’s skin felt, but also how sweet he smelled. Although he looked very sharp right now because of his new haircut and his suit there were still some details about Dong Sik that made him look very delicate. In Woo grinned, how many people had he deceived before killing them with this fragile appearance of his ?  
— Kerberos comes here. softly ordered one of the men on the perron.  
As if someone had casted a spell on him the dog immediately stopped his attack and went to join his owner.  
— He's the most ferocious, Orthrus is much calmer. commented In Woo while staring at Dong Sik’s neck, his shirt collar was put weirdly. He extended one of his hands to fix it but Dong Sik suddenly turned around.  
— There is another one ?!  
In Woo looked at him with surprise, his hand still hanging. He then remembered something and smiled.  
— Yes. he replied while fixing Dong Sik’s collar. And at one point there even was a third one...he lifted his eyes and stared at his subordinate with an even bigger smile. But it didn’t last long.  
Without really knowing why Dong Sik swallowed his saliva, although with difficulty. He felt like he was seeing another side of Director Seo and he didn't know if he liked it. He looked away and pretended to fix his hair by using the sun visor.  
— Look at me. In Woo ordered.  
Dong Sik turned once again and flinched when he realized how close In Woo’s face was to his, Director Seo was almost leaning over him but didn’t seem to be trouble at all by their sudden closeness. Instead he inspected Dong Sik’s hair before helping him to fix his tie.  
— Remember what I told you earlier. he said. These people may seem important or intimidating, but they are nothing compared to me or to you. he looked him straight into the eyes and said gently. So don't be nervous.  
He smiled at him one last time then got out of the car, Dong Sik imitated him and joined him when he started walking in the direction of the house. Before they were too far away he looked at the cars and noticed that the only one who was covered in bites and scratches was theirs.  
— It’s fine, don’t let it bother you. Let’s go. said In Woo with a smile but Dong Sik could see his clenched fists shake.  
He didn’t say anything and followed him while keeping his eyes fixed on the crowd gathered at the entrance of the Chalet, when he noticed that the man and his dog had disappeared he relaxed a little. There wouldn’t be any confrontation, _for now_... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone !  
> For those who are curious: _Yes, I should be studying for my exams instead of writing fanfics but hey you know how I am_ :)  
> Most importantly, the drama is over so what are we going to do now ?... I feel empty and I'm already missing those two idiots... I know many people will probably leave the fandom now that they have finished the drama but I hope you will still think about dropping by from time to time on this tag to read the works of everyone or just to say "hi". For my part I'm planning on staying on here a bit longer even after finishing **A Bit Of Compagny** , I have **The Right Thing** to continue of course but I'm also thinking about posting three new one shots :D (And since we are on that topic, have you read the latest one I published ? ->[ ❤](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123813))  
>  **Psychopath Diary** was a very fun and nice serie which kinda reminded me of 2 of my favorite dramas that I strongly recommend to you:  
>  **Angry Mom** , for those of you who enjoyed the mix between comedy and drama.  
>  **Chief Kim** , for the romance between the male lead and the antagonist.  
> I feel like I should probably write more here (I mean the drama ended !!) but I really don't have the energy today, sorry :(  
> As always thanks everyone for reading and a HUGE thank you for those who always post comments ;_; You're what keeps me going whenever I feel like giving up or whenever I'm having a hard day. Thank you really. 


End file.
